


Critical Role Ficlet

by Ada_Rose



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Author is vague, Canon-Typical Violence, Empire Kids, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, I love these two’s friendship, Mighty Nein as Family, Missing Scene, Protective Beauregard Lionett, Siblings, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: In which Beau saves Caleb by doing what she does best; hitting stuff.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Critical Role Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first CR fic. Started watching during the summer and I’ve been obsessed ever since. I specifically love Beau and Caleb’s sibling relationship so much so I had to write something about about it, even if it’s short and I barely took any time on it.

The current battle wasn’t going as well as Caleb hoped. They were outnumbered, surrounded, and he was running low on spells. Three of these creatures currently had their attention focused solely on him, blocking his view of the others. Caleb took a deep breath and prepared himself as best as he could as they came at him. The first he was able to easily keep back with a shield spell. The second, however, was able to pierce the magical barrier and a sudden burst of pain streaked across Caleb’s back as it’s claws dug in. He screamed and just being distracted for mere seconds was all it took for the third to grab him by his arms and bite into his shoulder. 

Black spots danced across his vision, head pounding as Caleb tried to stir his muddled mind for any way to free himself. But the pain was too intense as the poison from the creature’s fangs seeped into his bloodstream.

‘Oh they’re poisonous’, Caleb faintly thought as he felt himself slowly going unconscious, ‘That’s...good to know…’.

“Get your fucking hands off of him!”

_ Crack!  _ The creature whimpered as something hard and wooden hit it in the skull.  _ Crack!  _ Another hit in its back. Caleb dropped from it’s grasp, hitting the grass with a thud. He watched through blurred vision as Beau punched it two more times, finishing it off. The monk, breathing heavily, grabbed Caleb and pulled him up, adjusting her grip so that he’s leaning on her. 

“Come on”, Beau gritted her teeth, “Let’s get you to Cad.”

“But...what about-”

“Those fuckers are all dead, don’t worry. You’re gonna be fine, just-”, she swallowed, “Don’t die on me. Not now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it”, the two of them walked, or rather limped, away from the carnage and towards their friends. 


End file.
